


Kyofushi Light Club

by LordOnisyr



Category: Litchi Hikari Club | Lychee Light Club, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Blood and Gore, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Disembowelment, Guro, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOnisyr/pseuds/LordOnisyr
Summary: Ishigaki asked himself for the hundredth time: what would have happened if he won that bike race, if he had proven himself worthier as the club leader? What if he never allowed Midousuji’s old middle school pal to hang out with them? Ishigaki knew he could what-if until eternity and that wouldn’t change anything.Litchi Hikari Club AU for SASO





	Kyofushi Light Club

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 1: AU based on chameleonskin's prompt for a Litchi Hikari Club AU with Midousuji running a club he took from Ishigaki. 
> 
> For those who don't know Litchi Hikari Club is a short horror series about a club of middle schoolers run by the megalomaniac Zera (who took it from the more decent human Tamiya) and runs it with his psychopathic screwbuddy Jaibo. There's quite a few comparisons you could make with Kyofushi except a lot bloodier. WARNING: If you do check out LHC be really careful: extreme gore, sexual assault, and really disturbing ideological references. 
> 
> I just had to do this parallels between Midousuji as Zera, Komari as Jaibo, and Ishigaki as Tamiya. 
> 
> Warning: if you don't like the idea of any of the Pedals kids engaging in murder and evisceration then please press the back button.

Hironishi was a year younger than him, but he had a friend in Ishigaki’s class and was by during every other lunch period. Ishigaki recognized him immediately despite the flow of blood down one side of his face. Hironishi clearly recognized him too, the shocked look on his face twisted Ishigaki’s soul, or what was left of it at this point.  
  
“We found this zaku wandering around the back entrance,” Mizuta announced, braces shining with his proud grin.  
  
One hand was on the back of Hironishi’s neck and the other pinned his hand behind his back. Yamaguchi had a loose hold of Hironishi’s other arm, but not with the same vice grip that Mizuta had.  
  
Ishigaki remembered a time Mizuta would laugh happily, those times when he would mimic Ishigaki’s slicked back hairstyle and mannerisms was now a torturously fond memory compared to the way Mizuta now kicked the back of Hironishi’s heels with little snickers. Those laughs were sounding more and more like…  
  
“Upupu how naughty of this little sewer rat,” that voice grated over Ishigaki’s brain. “Trying to pretend you’re a member of our organization, zaku? DISGUSTING!”  
  
Ishigaki remembered when that old hydraulic platform was a stage that they used to put on impromptu plays and practiced calisthenics. Now it held an old recliner that had been turned into a hideous throne. Midousuji bended his long form forward, a sickening grin on his face. Kishigami was curled in his lap like some self-satisfied cat, Midousuji patted his blue and pink hair and scratched behind his ear. Kishigami watched on with his kitsune smile.  
  
“I-I-I was just passing by and I got curious I guess,” Hironishi sputtered, voice trembling. “I remember Ishigaki-san…”  
  
“Ishigaki-kun,” Midousuji corrected.  
  
“Sorry, Ishigaki-kun. I overheard him talking about his clubhouse in class and I-I thought I’d check this place out.”  
  
Midousuji and Kishigami both rolled their heads towards Ishigaki with feral looks. Ishigaki felt his insides squeezing themselves. He glanced to Ihara and Tsuji standing in proper line next to him, both looking at him with the same expressions of slow building terror. Ishigaki stood straight and looked at Midousuji resolute.  
  
“I didn’t mean to intrude, I really didn’t! P-please, just please…”  
  
“Ishigaki-kuuun,” Midousuji cut him off.  
  
Ishigaki’s spine straightened though sweat was pouring from every bit of skin.  
  
“I was casually conversing with a few friends about some after school activities,” Ishigaki declared, straining his voice to keep from shaking. “I did not share any club secrets, I swear to you Midousuji-kun. I did not think anyone would take any interest in some simple after school plans.”  
  
Midousuji’s laugh echoed off the concrete walls and metal equipment of the abandoned factory.  
  
“Ishiigaaaki-kuuuun, you’re so simpleminded,” Midousuji laughed. Kishigami chuckled in unison with his handler. “You need to think before you speak, or bad things happen.”  
  
Midousuji punctuated the end of the sentence with a grin and a high-pitched grunt.  
  
“I swear I won’t tell anyone anything, I swear, please let me go!” Hironishi pleaded.  
  
“Shut up, moron!” Mizuta returned.  
  
Mizuta smacked Hironishi upside the head and Hironishi whimpered. Ishigaki saw Yamaguchi jump a little and move out of the way, though kept a firm hold of Hironishi’s arm.  
  
“Can I play with him, Midousuji-kun? Can I?” Kishigami purred.  
  
Midousuji chortled, lightly scratching up the back of Kishigami’s gakuran. Kishigami arched his back upward and licked up Midousuji’s neck, one hand lightly squeezed his crotch for a second. Midousuji let out a high-pitched noise, a satisfied smirk in place. Kishigami climbed out of Midousuji’s lap with one last squeeze of his thigh, or feeling his “meat” as he was fond of saying.  
  
“I can’t stop you can I? Pffft,” Midousuji chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
Kishigami hopped down from the platform and sauntered across the room, everyone saw a little skip in his step. Ishigaki eyed how Kishigami reached in his pocket. He knew what he always carried in his pocket, or at least the nature of items he kept in there. There was always something different and each one was terrifying, everyone had felt the edge of those toys at least once. Ishigaki felt sick, but he was frozen in place.  
  
“Hey let’s just beat the shit out of him and leave him outside,” Tsuji piped up. “He’ll learn his lesson that way.”  
  
“But he knows where we are, even beaten up he’ll get the fucking cops!” Mizuta barked back.  
  
“No no I swear! I swear I’ll never tell!” Hironishi screamed. “I pro…”  
  
A flash of movement later blood was gushing from Hironishi’s throat and the only sounds that came out of him were a gurgle. Ishigaki stayed frozen in place, he couldn’t take his eyes off this scene.  
  
“Oh you sound so lovely,” Komari hummed, wiping the flat of the bloody razorblade against Hironishi’s cheek and leaving smears.  
  
Kishigami’s other hand raked down Hironishi’s chest as his body spasmed. His eyes shot wide and blood poured out of his mouth. Mizuta held him up grinning. Yamaguchi was practically hanging on to keep from passing out. His face was pale and Ishigaki could see him his closed mouth gags, but he kept some composure. Kishigami held his hand over Hironishi’s stomach, holding his ear to his chest and squishing his face against the river of blood pouring out of him.  
  
“So that’s what a death rattle sounds like,” Kishigami marveled.  
  
Hironishi shook hard, the life draining out of his face and blood spurting out of his neck every time he attempted a breath. Kishigami’s blade drew a line down Hironishi’s gakuran, opening it up, ripping through his white shirt, and exposing his bare torso. Kishigami raked his blade down again, Hironishi’s abdomen opened up and his organs oozed out. Hironishi went still and his eyes rolled back, no more gurgling could be heard.  
  
Ishigaki felt hollow; so that’s what it was like to watch someone die? The voice roared in his head: he could have stopped this, he could have pounced on Kishigami. But Kishigami was so nimble he could have cut his throat too. That’s what Midousuji-kun wanted; he was in charge and Komari was his little enforcer, end of story.  
  
Kishigami cut lightly into Hironishi’s abdomen, peeling back the skin and exposing pink muscle underneath. His fingertips ran over the muscle, hands covered in blood.  
  
“Ahh too bad, his meat was so unimpressive,” Kishigami whined.  
  
“Well soorryyy not everyone can meet your high standards,” Midousuji sang. “You’re so impossible.” Midousuji leaned his back over the arm of the recliner, the top of his head pressing against the floor and his tongue lolling out.  
  
Kishigami kept peeling the skin off one side of Hironishi’s abdomen before his hand jiggled his insides. Midousuji whipped his lanky body back up and jumped to a stand on the platform, hopping off and skipping to everyone.  
  
“This is what happens to gross zaku who think they can be part of our club,” Midousuji hissed, looking everyone in the eye. “But all of you are special zakus, remember that. We will accomplish so many things together, but of course you gotta break some eggs to make an omelet.”  
  
Mizuta chuckled in response, a sound that cut through Ishigaki’s being.  
  
In his mind Ishigaki remembered an afternoon of hanging out in this space, he remembered the kid with the wide grin who walked in and wanted to join their fun. Ishigaki remembered wanting to take Midousuji-kun under his wing, show him all their activities, be a good senpai to him: somehow that all turned around. Ishigaki asked himself for the hundredth time: what would have happened if he won that bike race, if he had proven himself worthier as the club leader? What if he never allowed Midousuji’s old middle school pal to hang out with them? Ishigaki knew he could what-if until eternity and that wouldn’t change anything.  
  
“Does anyone need any biology references? I can name off all the organs?” Kishigami asked, Hironishi’s intestines in his hand.  
  
“Ugh gross!” Midousuji groaned through snickers. “You’re cleaning up after yourself.”  
  
“Of course I will, but can I play a little longer?”  
  
“If you insist.”  
  
Ishigaki could hear Ihara and Tsuji’s breathing next to him, yet no one was making a sound. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out chameleonskin's amazing remix of this fic in art form [here](https://twitter.com/BOOST_BUSTERz/status/899000733676306432)


End file.
